


A Friendship Saved

by LuneFaitLaFolie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Fights, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuneFaitLaFolie/pseuds/LuneFaitLaFolie
Summary: They had been living together for a week now.They had said exactly six words to each other off the ice.‘Hey’, ‘bye’, ‘dinner’, ‘hi’, ‘heya’ and ‘seeya’.Nursey was counting.He felt like he had lost his best friend.





	A Friendship Saved

**Author's Note:**

> The story of how Nursey and Dex fix their friendship after the dib flip.

They had been living together for a week now.

They had said exactly six words to each other off the ice.

‘Hey’, ‘bye’, ‘dinner’, ‘hi’, ‘heya’ and ‘seeya’.

Nursey was counting.

He felt like he had lost his best friend.

Obviously he still had Chow, but there was a part of him that felt like he was the only one who really understood Dex. The only one who could read all his facial expressions and now exactly what he was thinking. Being able to tell how he meant what he was saying, god knows Dex not being great at words.

Nursey wished he had watched Dex’s face during the dib flip.

He was watching the coin. And then staring at the floor, not being able to look his best friend in the eyes as he went on about how terrible, how horrible it would be.

And Dex could have very easily been talking about Nurseys annoying habits and the bickering and Nursey’s interior design aesthetics. But Nursey wouldn’t know, he wasn’t looking at his face. He couldn’t tell what was actually going on.

He thinks maybe Dex really just hates him, he would have come and spoken to him about it after, surely.

Nursey and Lardo talk about Dex a lot.

After the dib flip certainly being no exception.

“Think of the Brightside, at least you might be able to get over the crush you have on him now.”

“All due respect Lards, I was hoping the crush would end with him becoming my boyfriend not him becoming the leader of the ‘we hate Nursey’ fan club.” Nursey replied. Staring out at the sunset.

“Hmm, fair.” Lardo replied.

They sat in silence for a while.

“I’ve never seen his face like that you know. Just, so, so… panicked. And yes Nurse, I know it was panic, it was the same face he made when he found out his parents were coming to visit earlier in the year, but like, tenfold.” Lardo said.

“But, but why would he be so panicked about living with me. I don’t get it.”

“Maybe he has a crush on you too.”

“That’s not funny.” Nursey replied, harsher than he meant.

“Who’s laughing dickhead, it’s the only reason I can think of, you panicked about it too.”

“Not like that.” Nursey replied, nearly a whisper.

“Yeah because you and Dex react to everything the same.” Lardo said with an eye roll.

She went off to go to sleep.

Now here they were.

Dex’s phone started ringing.

His brother.

The good one, Nursey thinks.

Dex grabbed the phone, going to walk outside to take it, Nursey imagines it’s quite a private conversation, if Dex’s face and constant texting the past hour has been any indication.

“I’m heading downstairs, stay.” Nursey said, jumping off from his top bunk where he had been ‘reading’ (trying to read Dex’s texts) for the past hour.

Huh, one week, 10 words. Progress.

He shut the door, noting Dex’s shocked but thankful face.

He pressed his ear to the door.

He wasn’t trying to be a little shit or start drama, he more just wanted to know if Dex’s family life was okay, like Lardo said, the only time his face had been close to what it was during dib flip, was when his family visited. There has got to be a correlation, right?

 _“He hates me. I hate me”_ Dex said, muffled through the door.

Maybe his dad, Dex really hated his dad.

_“No I’m not going to tell him that, it’ll just make everything worse.”_

Definitely his dad. Maybe he didn’t want to go back next break.

_“Yeah sure let me just tell him everything, won’t be weird considering we’ve said like ten words to each other this past week.”_

Yes and – wait, maybe not his dad.

 _“Oh yeah sure, sounds like an excellent plan, let me just call him back upstairs shall I.”_ Dex continued.

Yeah okay, definitely not his dad.

_“I need to move out though, if he ever finds out while we are living together he’d probably kill me.”_

Now Nursey was just confused.

_“Yes he will, he’ll probably think it’s some cruel joke I’m making.”_

Nursey wanted to leave, it felt like a whole new level of intruding, but he just… couldn’t.

_“He doesn’t even know I’m gay.”_

Nursey felt sick, Dex would murder him if he knew that Nursey was listening to such a private conversation. Nursey would let him too, he feels wrong.

He’s stepping back from the door when he hears it.

_“I love him.”_

Nursey’s stomach dropped, his heart raced, and his palms got sweaty.

Nursey wanted nothing more than to walk in and tell him he felt exactly the same.

But he couldn’t.

Instead he quietly went downstairs.

Nursey put a caramel latte packet into the Keurig he had brought down after break. His moms had gotten a new one and had told him to take the ‘old’ one to the Haus.

They all hated the plastic waste, but Lardo decided to use them in an art project, so they hated them a little less.

Nursey could hear Dex stop pacing upstairs, then heard him walk into the bathroom.

Phone call is over then.

His coffee was made.

He put in a chai latte with lavender packet in the machine.

Dex’s secret favourite.

Only Nursey knew.

Dex came downstairs. His eyes were red. He’d been crying.

Nursey’s chest ached.

“Hey.”

“Heya.” Dex replied.

“Thanks for letting me have the room then.” Dex replied, noticing the coffee already in Nursey’s hands and staring at the Keurig, confused.

“No problems man, made you a coffee.” Nursey replied. Standing up and heading back upstairs to re-read the chapters he most definitely didn’t even look at.

26 words.

_Progress._

Nursey made it a week before he cracked.

They hit 500 words.

They had very nearly had a conversation, albeit unbelievably stilted.

Nursey was sticking post it notes all over the back of the door trying to piece together parts of a poem for an assignment.

He felt Dex turn and look at him for the tenth time.

He didn’t even give his mouth permission, it’s started fucking saying shit.

“I heard your phone call last week, most of it I mean.” Nursey said leaning back against the door.

 _Dex’s shoulders tensed_.

“I shouldn’t have been listening, sorry man.” Nursey didn’t know where this conversation was going to go. He felt like crying for some reason.

Dex turned in his chair to look at Nursey, face unbelievably panicked. Nursey wonders if this is what his face looked like during dib flip.

“How much did you hear?” Dex asked. His knuckles white where he was dripping the chair.

“Up to you saying you love me.” Nursey said, voice breaking.

“ _Fuck you Nurse_.” Dex said, tears in his eyes getting up to storm past Nursey.

Nursey grabbed him, though.

Dex tried to shove him away, trying to throw punches, tears in his eyes blurring his vision.

Nursey pinned him against the door, dodging another punch.

“Stop Dex, I’m trying to-”

“Fuck off, get off of m-”

“Dex fucking listen stop I’m trying to tell you that I l-”

“Get off o-”

“DEX!”

“GET OFF M-”

_“I LOVE YOU.”_

Dex stopped moving.

_“What?”_

Nursey was so close to Dex now, using his body to try a pin Dex to stop him.

“I love you.” Nursey said, tears pooling in his eyes.

He leant his forehead against Dex’s.

Dex had stopped fighting Nursey completely, body relaxing.

“You love me?” Dex asked, voice small, tears running down his face.

Nursey laughed a little, wet with tears, pure joy radiating through his body.

“Yeah I do. I love you.” Nursey said, bringing his hands up to cup Dex face.

Dex tentatively smiled.

“I- I” Dex shut his eyes, and took a deep breath.

 _“I love you too.”_ Dex said opening his eyes, looking straight into Nurseys.

Nursey pressed their lips together. _Chaste._

He began to pull back but Dex followed. Okay maybe not chaste.

Dex tasted salty like tears, and he kissed like it was the last thing he was ever going to do.

They stood there, hugging and kissing until it started getting dark.

They were going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say [hi](http://derekkpoindexter.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
